


Why?

by GingerKittyCat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: But Kinda Sad, M/M, Not That Sad, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked loudly, his wide blue eyes blinking with curiosity. "Why did you never marry like mother and father?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was watching the Lord of the Rings when this idea popped into my head. By nature, a young Frodo Baggins was probably curious, especially as his parents had been wed and many other hobbits, yet his uncle had not. I can't promise that this won't be sad. 

Bilbo happily relaxed on his garden bench, smoking his beloved pipe and watching the smoke rings that danced through the sky. His younger nephew, of only twelve, which was considerably young for hobbits, laid on the floor beneath his feet, pointing out the shapes both the clouds and the smoke formed. The older hobbit, getting old though he was, even if his face didn't show it, enjoyed the company of this relative as, unlike his other family members, he was unbelievably Tookish.

"Frodo, my dear lad, why don't we take a stroll through East Farthing Woods and I shall tell you some more adventures?" Bilbo said softly, his love for his nephew apparent in both his expression and tone. The young hobbit scrambled to his feet, looking incredibly eager and full of joy. A wide smile was stretched across his small face and it remained etched there. Bilbo laughed heartily at Frodo's eagerness and patted the seat besides him. 

"Once I've finished my pipe." He told him gently. The younger hobbit nodded and perched next to his uncle, his gaze wandering back to the clouds once more. He watched them for a while before a question formed in his head and the smile faded from his face. Frodo glanced at his uncle curiously, cocking his head to a side as he tried to work of the answer before asking him.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo said loudly, his wide blue eyes blinking with curiosity. "Why did you never marry like mother and father?" When mentioning his parents, the young hobbit felt a tight tug at his heart, but he focused instead on his uncle, anxious to know the answer. Bilbo sighed, his expression changing to one that the younger hobbit had never seen across his uncle's face before. It was full of grief, despair and hopelessness.

"Frodo, my lad, I'm afraid that's a story I do not want to retell." The old hobbit said miserably, but his nephew did not seem to take that as answer. Sighing once more, Bilbo glanced at him sadly and began to tell his tale. "Before you were born, long before, when I was off on one of my adventures, I once courted. Not many knew of the courtship, but those who did were part of the Company and accepted it with happiness."

"Who was she?" Frodo asked innocently, eager to know more. Bilbo's expression darkened briefly.

"It wasn't a maiden. No, it was a man, and a dwarf at that. His name was Thorin Oakenshield and he was the bravest, kindest dwarf to walk this land. Our courtship wasn't a long one, possibly ended by his corruption from Dragon sickness, but definitely ended in the Battle of the Five Armies." As Bilbo got to the end of his sentence, his voice quavered and grew thick. 

"Why did it end there?"

Tears sparkled in the older hobbit's eyes as he turned his attention to the lands they lived in. He allowed his eyesight to wander, absorbing sights from all across their beautiful Shire, yet he could not stop a single tear trailing down his face.

"He lost his life, my dear boy. That battle saw the end of Thorin Oakenshield and I was present in his dying moments. You must understand, Frodo, that once your heart belongs to someone, it may belong to them forever. He will always hold my heart and never will anyone replace him." Bilbo let out a pitiful sob before climbing to his feet, wiping his eyes and summoning a brave look. "But this our dear secret, my lad, and you must not speak a word."

Frodo mimed pulling a zip across his mouth and jumped to his feet as Bilbo laughed. He took his uncle's arm and dragged him out of Bag End and towards East Farthing woods. 

"Come on, Uncle Bilbo, tell me about more adventures." Frodo shouted and Bilbo obliged. 


End file.
